


神的私心

by kazunari_YAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazunari_YAN/pseuds/kazunari_YAN
Kudos: 1





	神的私心

*神明三人组x你  
*微R警告  
*ooc致歉

【一目连】

风神对你向来都是温柔的，像煦风一般，只轻轻划过，却在你心里引起了山洪野火，你亦步亦趋，追逐着那阵风。

一目连将你揽进怀中，额角印下一吻，眼里满是爱意与宠溺。

认识一目连之前，你从未想到，原来妖也可以温柔到这种程度。

牵手是这样，亲吻是这样，连做\爱的时候也是。

他的动作总是小心翼翼的，前戏充足而绵长，生怕不小心弄痛了你，骨节分明的手划过你白皙如玉的每一寸肌肤，连花/穴里也不能幸免，指尖滑动带出你轻声的喘|息，未出口的呻|吟被一目连全数吞入口中，细密的吻落在你的唇角、颈侧。

你在欲海翻腾中起起伏伏，一目连的温柔像巨浪翻滚中的一只小船，你抓紧了他的手，十指相扣，牢牢握住了风雨里的最后一根稻草，却在他深入到底的一瞬间溃不成军，甘愿沉沦。

你不知道的是，一目连会在你睡着后紧拥着你的身体入睡，待天微亮才起身替你掖好被角，恋恋不舍地离开。

他是有私心的，让你的身体从里到外都染上他的妖气。

风会告诉这个寮里所有的式神，这个人，是风神一目连的。

【荒】

星河永夜，瀚海无边，银光轮转的星轨周而复始，点点荧光忽而闪现，深蓝的海面倏地泛起一圈圈涟漪。

星辰之境还是那么辽阔，荒的幻境也如他一般，神秘无垠，波澜不惊。

掀起神使大人第一丝波澜的人，是你。

你忘了当初是怎么闯进星辰之境的，回过神时已经被高大的男人压在身下，荒散落的长发从你胸口敞开的衣襟滑进，柔顺的长发随着他的动作蹭过你胸口的红果，痒痒的。

你鬼使神差地牵起荒的手，覆上你胸前的柔软，你清楚地看到，荒的眼睛蒙上一层晦暗不明的阴霾，

后面的事情顺理成章，潮红的身体压抑着粗重的喘息，荒一手扣住你的细腰在你身上开拓疆土，另一手替你拨开了额前的刘海。

眼前的障碍被拨开，视线不再被阻挡，荒俊秀的脸庞还挂着细密的汗水，微微张着口，偶尔发出一声满足的喟叹。

星辰之境中没有时间的概念，或许蜉蝣一瞬，或许沧海桑田，纠缠的两具身体牢牢结合，孤独的灵魂在对方身上予求予索，乐此不疲。

一场人与神的荒唐闹剧。

这次经历以后，你成了星辰之境的常客。荒还是那般面无表情，只有略微升温的海面和频繁划过的星轨昭示着幻境主人愉悦的心情。

荒也曾想过，将你永远困于他的幻境中，让你的眼中除了星河便是自己。但是说到底，他还是不忍困你孤寂一人，你该是自由的，可是私心作怪，荒依旧会在某个夜晚，将你拉入幻境中，你也不语，久而久之，这成了你们之间的秘密。

一个霸道又暧昧的秘密。

【八岐大蛇】

“人类，就像花期短暂的樱花一样，还真是脆弱啊。”

这是八岐大蛇最常挂在嘴边的一句话。

繁盛的八重樱下，冰冷的蛇魔缠上你的手脚，限制住你的动作，宽大的衣衫也在窸窸窣窣间被扯下，要掉不掉地挂在你的臂弯。

你害怕地想要退缩，动了动手臂却引得更多的蛇魔附过来，游走在你肩侧、胸前，甚至突入进你身下的密穴。

蠕动的蛇魔刺激着你的神经，快|感一波波袭来，白皙的肌肤泛起了蜜色，寂静的夜空传来几声微弱的喘息，下身湿淋淋，腥滑的液体顺着在身下肆虐的蛇魔滴在地上，淫|靡极了。

八岐大蛇挥手退散了所有的蛇魔，失去支撑的你顺着树干滑下身子，被八岐大蛇一把捞进了怀里。

炙热的蛇根进入你身体的那一刻你惊呼出声，挣扎着摆脱八岐大蛇的桎梏，失去力气与支撑的你反而让身下作恶的巨|根进入的更深，硕大的头部紧紧顶着你的花|穴深处。

八岐大蛇带着邪邪的笑意挺了挺身，敏|感深处的顶弄刺激地你头皮发麻，温热的花|液淋在八岐大蛇的巨|根上，他满足的发出一声粗重的喘|息，加快了顶|弄的速度，快感一波接一波地冲击着你的理智。

八岐大蛇将精华射|进你身体，你眼前闪过一片白光，本能地搂紧了八岐大蛇的身体，柔软浑圆的胸部压在他的胸前，八岐大蛇低头，恶意的地在你胸前嘬了一口，留下一个粉嫩嫩的樱花印记。

这个地方的印记，只有他能看到，是独属于他的印记。

想到这里，八岐大蛇勾起一丝笑意，替你拢好衣服，罕见温柔地抱你回房。

樱花短暂脆弱，绽放时的惊艳却足以摄人心魄。


End file.
